Reflejo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Severus Snape ha pasado toda su vida perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans. Ella no es más que una sustituta, un reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será. Ni siquiera sabe cuál es su nombre real y no desea averiguarlo porque sólo le importan su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes. Para Silvers Astoria Malfoy


**REFLEJO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido creada para el **"Amigo Invisible 2012/13" **del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Para Silvers Astoria Malfoy_

* * *

**1**

Pelo rojo sobre la almohada y ojos verdes mirándote fijamente. Gruñes y penetras el cuerpo femenino con fiereza, cegado de deseo y loco de anhelo. Quieres engañar a tu mente y hacerle creer que es Lily, pero tu cerebro te repite constantemente que no es ella. La mujer que enreda sus piernas en tu cintura y gime tu nombre no es más que un reflejo de lo que nunca pudiste tener.

—Así, Sev. Fóllame.

Es pelirroja y tiene los ojos verdes, pero no es más que una puta muggle que disfruta gritando esas guarradas que te sacan de quicio. Sientes como la furia se abre paso a través del deseo y te apartas para darle la vuelta. No quieres ver sus ojos ni sentir que el recuerdo de Lily se contamina. Quieres hacerle daño y por eso accedes a esa otra parte de su cuerpo, entrando en ella con violencia y arrancando un grito de dolor que te satisface.

Gruñes y no te detienes ni un instante. Ella gimotea patéticamente y te sientes orgulloso porque has logrado callar su lengua sucia. Pero no dura mucho tiempo y los gemidos vuelven.

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más!

Sabes que en realidad no quiere que sigas, pero le obedeces y haces que su cuerpo se agite hasta golpearse contra el cabecero de la cama. Aprietas con saña sus caderas y agarras sus pechos, arañando y pellizcando hasta que escuchas un nuevo lamento. Y entonces cierras los ojos y te imaginas que esa mujer no es una vulgar puta, sino Lily. Fantaseas con que es ella la que te ofrece su cuerpo, la que grita tu nombre y te pide más y más. Durante un maravilloso instante todo se vuelve real y estallas en éxtasis con un gruñido animal, pero cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos y descubres que Lily no está allí, debes hacer un gran esfuerzo para no moler a golpes a esa muggle.

Aún sujetas sus caderas. Ella gira la cabeza e intenta mirarte con su cara llena de pecas. Es tan joven como lo era Lily antes de morir y la conociste una noche de diciembre, cuando abandonaste la casa de tus padres y recorriste a pie los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Estaba en una esquina, vestida con una minifalda y un escote de vértigo pese al frío reinante, y te sonrió en cuanto te vio.

"_¿Buscas compañía, guapo?"_, te preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva y tú pensaste que estaba mal, que no era más que una niña jugando a ser mujer. Una niña de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, pecosa y delgada, que te hizo pensar irremediablemente en Lily. En tu querida y anhelada Lily, muerta tanto tiempo atrás pese a tus esfuerzos por salvarla. _"¿Cómo te llamas?"_, dijiste casi sin querer, tu mente volviéndose loca y tu cuerpo empezando a responder ante unos estímulos de los que ni siquiera eras consciente. _"Como tú quieras"_, respondió. Y el dolor fue tan grande y el deseo tan irrefrenable que la agarraste por la cintura y acercaste tus labios a su oído. _"Lily. Te llamas Lily"_.

La has buscado muchas noches desde entonces. Años intentando engañarte a ti mismo, yendo a su encuentro para poder disfrutar de unos minutos con la compañía del reflejo de Lily. Porque la primera vez que te la follaste era casi una niña, pero ahora está a punto de cumplir veintidós años y pronto será mayor que Lily cuando murió. Y te preguntas si entonces serás capaz de encontrar placer en su cuerpo o si simplemente la ilusión desaparecerá. Y eso si sobrevives, porque desde que Voldemort se apoderó del Ministerio nada es seguro.

Finalmente la sueltas. Ella se da media vuelta y se encoje en la cama, agarrándose las piernas y mirándote con cautela. No eres un amante tierno y lo sabe, pero ha podido notar la furia que esa noche está presente en todo tu ser. No puede entender que es el aniversario de la muerte de Lily, que un día como aquel perdiste la razón de vivir y que ella no es más que una mala copia de tu gran amor. Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama porque siempre la has llamado así. Lily.

— ¿Algo va mal? —Te pregunta entonces, con suavidad, temerosa de que la ira vuelva y los golpes lluevan sobre ella como ya ha ocurrido otras veces, con otros hombres. Pero tú no eres un maltratador y aunque quieres que se calle y no te moleste, no deseas convertirte en tu padre. Eso jamás.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Cierra la boca.

La palabra _"puta"_ baila en tus labios entonces, pero no la pronuncias porque sientes que no es correcto. Los dos sabéis lo que es ella y no es preciso herir si se puede evitar.

—Me preocupas —Musita. Tal parece que tus palabras sí que le han hecho daño pese a todo.

—Pues no debería. Soy un cliente más. ¿O no?

Ella te mira y parpadea. Sin mediar palabra, se levanta de la cama y comienza a recoger su ropa, dispuesta a marcharse y ofendida como una jovencita virginal. Tú sonríes sin mover un músculo y observas su cuerpo desnudo y manchado después de una vida de lo más azarosa.

Cuando termina de vestirse, se acerca nuevamente a ti y coloca una mano frente a tu nariz. Sabes lo que quiere y te estiras para abrir el cajón de la mesita y sacar un sobre con dinero. Dinero muggle que solías cambiar todos los meses en Gringotts y que está empezando a agotarse porque no es prudente seguir haciéndolo con tus camaradas mortífagos controlándolo todo.

— ¿Nos veremos pronto? —Te pregunta en un susurro.

—No sé cuándo volveré a casa. Es posible que esta sea la última vez.

—Ya. Eso dicen todos.

—Yo no soy como los demás.

Se queda muy quieta, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y mordiéndose en labio inferior. No sabes a qué está esperando para marcharse, pero empiezas a sentirte tan incómodo que hablas otra vez.

— ¿A qué estás esperando? Ya hemos terminado. Vete.

—No quiero molestarte —Quieres decirle que es lo que está haciendo, pero no te da tiempo a hablar—. Me gustaría contarte algo.

— ¿Piensas que aparte de un cliente soy un confidente? ¿Un amigo, tal vez?

—No —Y te mira y compruebas que sus ojos están repletos de sinceridad—. Creo que voy a dejarlo. Quiero volver a casa.

Entornas los ojos y quieres decirle que no puede hacer tal cosa porque la necesitas, porque sólo ella es capaz de traer a tu memoria las imágenes del pasado, pero no lo haces. Te incorporas un poco en la cama y cruzas los brazos.

—Y se supone que esto me importa porque…

—No te burles de mí —Te reclama, ofendida por tu más que evidente sarcasmo.

—No me burlo, pero realmente me interesa poco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Si tú no estás en la calle, buscaré a otra.

No será tan perfecta como ella porque hay pocas chicas en el mundo que se parezcan a Lily, pero te servirá. No buscas amor, sólo lujuria, y hay muchos cuerpos femeninos listos para satisfacer tus deseos.

—Creí que te gustaría saberlo. Como siempre me buscas a mí.

— ¿He de explicarte el por qué de mi actitud?

Ella sigue mirándote fijamente y parece herida. Crees percibir que sus sentimientos hacia ti son más fuertes de lo acostumbrado y deseas más que nunca que se vaya. No quieres tener que consolar a una puta muggle. Ni a ella ni a ningún otro ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Pues si te importa tan poco, será mejor que me vaya.

Sólo asientes. Ella te dirige una última mirada de cordero degollado y se larga. Aún no sabes que esa será la última vez que vas a verla porque, cuando regreses un mes más tarde al barrio de tu infancia, ella ya no estará allí. Habrá vuelto a casa.

* * *

**2**

Nina Smith ingresa en uno de los numerosos hospitales de Londres la madrugada del dos de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho y da a luz a su primera hija poco antes del amanecer. Es una niña sana de pelo negro y piel muy blanca y, aunque la abuela presiente que tendrá una nariz bastante grande, sabe que será una personita muy guapa porque Nina también lo fue y la recién nacida tiene más de su madre que de su padre. Sea quien sea él.

La señora Smith prefiere no pensar en el pasado de su hija. Aún se arrepiente de haberla echado a patadas de su casa cuando era una adolescente y, aunque Nina no quiere hablar de ello, sabe lo que su pobre niña ha estado haciendo. Mientras acuna a su nieta con ternura y le da un beso en la frente, se pregunta si su padre alguna vez aparecerá en sus vidas.

Se acerca un poco a la cama en la que descansa Nina y deja a la bebé en sus brazos. Su hija es muy joven aún, pero algo le dice que está preparada para afrontar la maternidad. Sentándose a su lado en la cama, la señora Smith aparta un mechón de pelo rojo y habla con voz suave.

— ¿Has decidido qué nombre ponerle?

Nina asiente y sonríe.

—Lily.

En honor a un hombre que nunca sabrá que es padre.

* * *

_He escrito este breve relato porque la segunda petición de Silvers me tentó muchísimo y para ayudarla a empezar el año con mucha alegría. Espero que te haya gustado. Y a los demás también. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
